The invention relates to a holder for literature and more especially to a holder that can be provided in the form of a flat blank easily erectable to provide the holder in finished form.
Literature holders for pamphlets, brochures, flyers, application forms, maps, and like literature are commonly displayed in stores, banks, tourist information centers, restaurants, offices and the like. It is in many cases desirable that the literature holder should be provided in the form of a flat blank that can be relatively easily erected to form the literature holder. As compared with rigid moulded plastic literature holders, for example, the flat blank is less bulky and usually more light weight. The distributor of the literature can pack a stock of the literature together with the flat blank compactly for forwarding, for example by mailing, to the locations where the literature is to be displayed. Additionally, it is relatively easy to customize the flat blanks by printing them with material desired to be associated with the distribution of the literature, for example informational, advertising or trademark material.
Flat blanks erectable to form literature holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,792 to Christian and 4,962,859 to Kump. Christian employs a blank having widely outwardly projecting lateral tabs and is therefore not as compact and is not as efficient as may be desired in its utilization of the sheet material from which the blank is cut. In addition, the erected holder may not provide as much stability and lateral support for the stock of literature as may be desired.
Kump shows a literature holder with a deep rectangular base and formed from a blank having widely extending side flaps and a deeply extending bottom panel and the blank again is not as efficient in its utilization of the sheet material as may be desired. Further, the front and rear walls of the literature holder incline upwardly inwardly so that the stock of literature tends to be supported by line contact on the rear wall and is prone to shifting and tilting within the holder, so that the stability of the stock of literature may not be adequate for all purposes.